Battle Royale
by BhindGreenEyes
Summary: The gang get tricked onto a deserted island. Where winning is everything and losing is not an option. There is only one way off, question is can you kill your best friend?
1. Seems A Bit Sketchy

**Summary: The gang get tricked onto a deserted island. Where winning is everything and losing is not an option. There is only one way off, question is can you kill your best friend?**

**A/N: Hi! This is my first chapter story. This is loosely based on the movie Battle Royale Hope you like it. Please review. Every person that reviews will get a preview of the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Battle Royale.**

**Chapter 1-Seems a Bit Sketchy**

It was Saturday, the first day of summer vacation and Trina Vega was sitting at her computer trying to find something to do because let's face has anyone ever seen Trina with a friend? She is browsing through sites looking at what is going on in Hollywood that weekend.

_Have you ever wanted to be a star on TV?_

_Have you ever wanted to be on a reality show that is set on a luxurious island that's right off the coast of California?_

_Be the last one on the island to be the winner. Prize is your own TV show._

_Come down to our offices (address is at the bottom of this page) and sign up today!_

"OMG, that's it! I will be famous! No one will beat me!" Trina grabbed paper and pen and wrote down the address. She ran out the door and to the office.

Trina walked into an office building and ran up to the lady at the desk.

"Hi, I'm Trina Vega and I will be the winner of this game and become famous!"

"Ok honey I just need you to fill out your name, address and phone number and we will send you a packet instructing you on want to do." The lady handed Trina the paper. "We are looking for 6 more people to sign up for the show. Do you know of anyone else that would be interested? Otherwise if we can't get more people then we can't do the show."

"Oh I definitely know 6 people that would love to do the show."

"Ok if you can tell me their names and addresses that would be great."

"Yeah, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver, and Jade West. But I don't know all of their addresses"

"Oh that's ok honey, I'll send the packets to you and you can give it to them."

"Ok great. Thanks so much! I'm going to be a star!" Trina ran out of the office and got into her car.

As soon as Trina got home and ran through the door, she saw her sister Tori and all her friends hanging out.

"Oh my God you guys, I just sign all of us up for a once in a life time opportunity!"

"Ooohhh, please tell me it not another beauty pageant?" Tori wined

"Ewww no, never again."

"You're just bitter because you were the first one voted off."

"The girl with the uni-brow beat me. Those people don't know what beauty is. Anyway back to what I was saying. I signed all of us up to be on a reality show that is set on a luxurious island!" Trina said jumping up and down.

"What kind of reality show is it?" Andre asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure. I never asked."

"And you expect us to go to a deserted island, be on a show we know nothing about?" Jade shot her a glare.

"Yeah, because the winner gets to have their own TV show and you're not ruining my fate to become famous!"

The part about having their own TV show got all of their attentions. They looked around at each other and decided to go for it.

A week later they get the information packets in the mail. Tori text everyone telling them to come over to review it together.

Once everyone got there Tori gives everyone their packet. "So this reality show only last for three days. Seems a bit short."

"Yeah, and it doesn't really tell us too much about it either." Andre scratches his head, flipping over to the next page.

"Ok this seems a bit sketchy." Jade says while cutting up the envelope with the new scissors that Beck bought her.

"No it doesn't guys. See look tomorrow we meet the producer at the Hollywood hotel 5pm. See that's a fancy hotel and they will tell us all about it then." Trina makes sure to point it out to everyone because no one is taking away her stardom.

"Ok well since we leave tomorrow let go get packed." Beck says grabbing Jade's hand


	2. Could You Kill Your Best Friend?

**Summary: The gang gets tricked onto a deserted island. Where winning is everything and losing is not an option. There is only one way off, question is can you kill your best friend?**

**A/N: Hi! Here is the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you like it. I didn't get any reviews last chapter . I know that chapter was a little slow and not to interesting but trust me it gets a lot better so please review. Every person that reviews will get a preview of the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Battle Royale.**

**Chapter 2- Could You Kill Your Best Friend?**

Tori, Trina and Andre ride together and arrive first. Cat and Robbie show up shortly after. Beck and Jade come about 15 minutes late. They walk in to the hotel and are greeted by the nice lady Trina met at the office.

"Hi everyone. It's so nice to meet you all of you all. I'm Margret. The rest of the people who will be on the show are all in the conference room. So let go there and get started."

Inside the room they see the other people and it's all people they know.

"Hey Jade isn't that the guy that was hitting on you on our "date" at Nozu? Oh what is his name…um Alan."

"Oh my god, it is."

"Haha, he's waving at you."

"Yeah well isn't the guy next to him the one that was hitting on you?" Jade smirked with satisfaction.

"Oh man." Tori gave a small wave to Chad.

"Wait, what guy was hitting on you?" Beck had a slightly jealous tone to it that Jade picked up on.

"Are you jealous Beck?"

"No." Beck put his arm around Jade and pulled her in tight, while keeping an eye on Alan.

"Ok kids, this is where you are going to be staying for the night. We like to keep you all together the night before because we leave very early in the morning to fly to the island. So here are your room numbers, keys and who is sleeping with whom."

They grab the keys and paper and head up to the floor they are all on. Jade looked to see who she is sharing a room with. "Oh hell no! I'm not sharing a room to that thing!" She pointed to Alyssa Vaughn.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Tori knew that if this sleeping arrangement wasn't fixed then Alyssa wouldn't make it until morning.

"No, I'm sleeping with Beck in his room." She looks down to see who he is sharing a room with. "Well Ryder and Sinjin can either find somewhere else to sleep or deal with me sleeping in the room."

"Well I don't mind staying in the room. I already know your sleeping pattern." Sinjin quickly walked into the room knowing he had said too much.

"I'll stay in the room also that way when you realize pretty boy can't keep you warm you can right over to me." Ryder puts his arm around Jades waist just a little too low.

"Dude, get off my girlfriend!" Beck yelled. Ryder takes his hands off Jade and holds them up in front of him and backs away.

The next morning they get up real early and head down stairs. Margret is down there waiting on them.

"Good morning everyone. We are going to head to the airport and fly to the island."

The flight wasn't too bad it was only about a three hour flight. They get off the plane and follow Margret into a huge building.

They all walk into a big warehouse; it was practically empty aside from a table that was covered with a blanket, a bunch of book bags and a lot of really big men.

"Welcome everyone. It's nice to see you all. I am the creator of this game Mr. Douglas". He was an average looking man about in his 40's wearing a suit. There was a round of hellos throughout the building. "Ok well first thing first, there are no cell phones allowed while you are on the show, so I'm going to have to take them now." Mr. Douglas walked over to the group of 20 teens and had them throw their cell phones into a bin. "You can have them back at the end of the game."

Mr. Douglas picks up a metal device. "Ok now, this in my hand is a tracking device. Since we don't use video camera to keep track of your whereabouts, this will let us know where you are and they will be fastened to your neck. Everyone will be assigned a number. I will start with the boys when I call your name please come up and get a necklace and put it on."

He gets through everyone assigning them a number and a necklace.

"Ok now that everyone has a necklace I can tell you what this game is actually about. It's a survivor kind of game."

"Eww, you mean like we have to eat bugs, sleep outside, and not be able to take a shower?" Trina said completely grossed out.

"Well, it's not that kind of survivor game. They only way off the island is to be the last one alive."

Everyone stood there completely confused and slightly scared. "Wait, what do you mean the only way off the island is to be the last one alive?" Tori didn't like where this was going.

"This is not a luxurious island. This island is abandoned and you all will battle to the death and the last one alive will win the prize which is living." A smirk came over Mr. Douglas face.

"Question is can you kill your best friend?"

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I will not update until I get at least 5 reviews.**


	3. Let The Games Begin

**Summary: The gang gets tricked onto a deserted island. Where winning is everything and losing is not an option. There is only one way off, question is can you kill your best friend?**

**A/N: A new chapter. It's going to start getting good now. Hope you enjoy. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me. Please read and review. Everyone who reviews will get a preview of the next chapter! **

**End of last chapter **(I will start putting the end of the previous chapter in so you don't have to look back to remember where you are. I hate when I have to look back:)

He gets through everyone assigning them a number and a necklace.

"Ok now that everyone has a necklace I can tell you what this game is actually about. It's a survivor kind of game."

"Eww, you mean like we have to eat bugs, sleep outside, and not be able to take a shower?" Trina said completely grossed out.

"Well, it's not that kind of survivor game. They only way off the island is to be the last one alive."

Everyone stood there completely confused and slightly scared. "Wait, what do you mean the only way off the island is to be the last one alive?" Tori didn't like where this was going.

"This is not a luxurious island. This island is abandoned and you all will battle to the death and the last one alive will win the prize which is living." A smirk came over Mr. Douglas face.

"Question is can you kill your best friend?"

**Chapter 3- Let the Games Begin**

"I'm not killing anyone!" Beck yelled

"Well you have three days to be the last one alive. And if at the end of those three day there is more than one person alive, everyone dies." His smirk is replaced with an evil smile.

"Well I'm not playing this game." Jade began to reach for her necklace to take it off. "Oh honey I wouldn't take that off because once you start to, it will explode and kill you." Beck grabbed Jades hands before she could do anything and wrapped her into his arms. It was official everyone was absolutely terrified at this point.

Sinjin got a sudden burst of confidence. "You can't do this to us, you can't make us do this to each other. I'll kill you!" Sinjin ran toward him. Mr. Douglas simply took a gun out of his pocket and shot Sinjin in the head, killing him. Everyone was shocked, some screamed in terror. They couldn't believe what they just saw, their friend or at the very least their class mate was shot dead right in from of them.

"Ok, now that I have everyone's attention, I'm going to go over everything you need to know and I would pay close attention if I were you, your life depends on it. Everyone will get a book bag and in that book bag will contain the following items; food, water, compass, pencil, watch, map of the island, and a weapon or non-weapon, depending on if you're lucky or not." Mr. Douglas turned around to the table and pulled the cover off of it revealing some weapons that were on it. "Ok here are the weapons that you might be lucky to get; hand gun, taser, knife, hand ax, and cyanide. Now if you are one of the unlucky ones you will get one of the following; electronic tracer, binoculars, or a megaphone. The electronic tracer will help you know if anyone is close to you." He picked a piece of paper up off the table and turned back around to face the terrified teens. "This is a map of the island and it is sectioned off. There are letters on the top and numbers on the side. This will help you when I make my announcement over the intercom. I will make announcement twice a day one at 9:00am and one at 6:00pm. On these announcement I will tell you who has died since the last one and where the death zones are." He point to an area on the map. "For example if I say B2, this area is a death zone until my next announcement. Once I announce a death zone you have 20 minutes to get out of that area or your necklace will explode and kill you or if you walk in to a death zone your necklace will also explode, killing you."

Mr. Douglas flips the piece of paper over. "Ok on the back of this paper there is a list of everyone's name and a number beside it. When I announce who has died I will use there number like boy 1 or girl 4. You might want to keep track of that."

BOYS (Since it crossing them off won't show up on the website I'm going to have them underlined to show that they are dead.)

#1 Alan Masterson

#2 Danny Farve

#3 Andre Harris

#4 Ryder Daniels

#5 Chad Reynolds

#6 Beck Oliver

**#7 Sinjin Van Cleef**

#8 Shawn Becker

#9 Evan Smith

#10 Robbie Shapiro

GIRLS

#1 Hope Quincy

#2 Trina Vega

#3 Tara Ganz

#4 Jade West

#5 Sadie Bowman

#6 Nina Darby

#7 Haley Ferguson

#8 Cat Valentine

#9 Tori Vega

#10 Alyssa Vaughn

"Oh and don't forget to cross off…what number is this boy again?" He walks over and moves the device so he can see who he was. "#7, make sure you cross off #7. Any questions?"

"Why are you doing this to us?" Andre was shaking; he was pressed as far against the wall as he could.

"It's entertaining to me. Ok I'm going to give you a book bag and with that you are to walk out the doors on to the battle field."

The teens were truly terrified. This was really happening and there was nothing they could do about it.

A big smile grows across Mr. Douglas's face. "Let the games begin!"

Mr. Douglas through a book bag at each of them hard and pointed at the door for them to enter the battle ground. One by one they take their bag and walk out the door. Some crying and some still in shock.

Beck grabs Jades hand hard and they both start toward the door. "No, no, only one at a time. Girl you go first." Jade looks at Beck tears rolling down her face. "Leave now or I kill you right here and now!" Mr. Douglas was growing impatient. Unwillingly she let go of Beck's hand, glanced at her friends and walked out the door, not knowing what to expect. She was the first of her friends to be on the battle ground.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I got 5 reviews last chapter, thank you to those 5 for the nice reviews. It really means a lot! I won't update until I get to 10 reviews! **


	4. Entering The Unknown

**Summary: The gang gets tricked onto a deserted island. Where winning is everything and losing is not an option. There is only one way off, question is can you kill your best friend?**

**A/N: I had a reviewer ask me what ships are in this story. Beck and Jade are the only actual couple. There will be some Cabbie and Tandre mentioned. The review also said they saw a hint of Bori and I read over the three chapters a few times trying to find it and they only part I can find is in chapter 2 where Jade and Tori see the guys that were hitting on them at Nozu during Tori and Jade's "Date" and Beck says "Wait, who was hitting on you?" He was saying that to Jade not Tori. I am a Bade fan I do not like Bori. I hope that answered your question! Thanks for asking! Please feel free to ask anything. Anyway here is chapter 4 enjoy. Anyone who reviews will get a preview of the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**End of last chapter**

Beck grabs Jades hand hard and they both start toward the door. "No, no, only one at a time. Girl you go first." Jade looks at Beck tears rolling down her face. "Leave now or I kill you right here and now!" Mr. Douglas was growing impatient. Unwillingly she let go of Beck's hand, glanced at her friends and walked out the door, not knowing what to expect. She was the first of her friends to be on the battle ground.

**Chapter 4- Entering the Unknown**

Once outside Jade surveyed her surroundings, there were a lot of trees, some hills, and buildings, some small, some big. She ran to the closest building. She quietly opened the door and looked inside. It was empty. It wasn't very big maybe a 20ft x 20ft room. She quickly shut the door all but a crack so she could look out for Beck. She didn't want to be alone. She would be happy to see Tori, hell she would be happy to see Trina. Trina! Jade decided Trina would be the first one she killed; after all it was her fault she was here. But no matter how much of a cold hearted bitch she could be, she couldn't kill anyone, she just didn't have it in her.

After a few minutes she saw Robbie come out the door. She was happy to see him. She didn't have much of a problem with him as long as he didn't have that damn puppet with him. She actually considered him a friend, not that see would ever admit that to any of them. "Robbie over here." Robbie timidly walked over to Jade. "Are you going to kill me?" Robbie winced just in case she was going to. "What? No you dumbass, get inside before someone else does." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into building.

After about 10 minutes the whole gang was in the small building, all but Beck. "Where is he? Why is it taking so long for him to come out?" Jade never took her eyes off the warehouse, she was really worried.

"Relax, he should be coming out soon." Andre was praying he was right, he really didn't know what was taking him so long. Beck was right behind him in line.

Jade saw the door open and saw an unharmed Beck walk out. She let out her breath which she didn't even realize she was holding. "Beck!" Jade whisper yelled. He ran into the building and Jade slammed the door behind him.

"What the fuck is this chiz?" Jade grabs onto Beck just about in hysterics.

"I don't know." Tori turns around and points to Trina. "What the hell did you get us into?"

"I don't know the website never mentioned any of this." Trina slides down against the wall.

"Ok look. We can't argue right now that's just going to get us killed. We need to work together to get out of this alive." Beck ran a hand through his hair.

"But they said if more than one person is alive at the end of the game then everyone dies." Robbie noted.

"Let's stick together and make to the last day then maybe we can figure something out where we can all live." Beck sat down on the ground and started opening his bag. "Ok let's see what weapons we have because we are going to need them."

Everyone sat down and started going through their bags.

"I have a gun." Beck said. "Jade what do you have."

"I have a fucking tracking device. I can't kill anything with that."

"No but it will tell us if there is anyone else around us." Andre pulled a knife out of his bag. "What did you get lil red? AAAHHHHHHH! What the hell was that for Cat?"

"Hehehe I wanted to know what it was. Hehe I have a taser."

"I get a non weapon but yet Cat is being trusted with a taser, which is already proven to be a bad idea." Jade complained. "Oh dear god Trina has a gun, we're all dead."

"I have a hand ax." Robbie looks at it not exactly sure as to how to use it. "Tori what did you get?"

"Binoculars, FUCKING BINCULARS!"

"Well look at it this way at least you will be able to see the people that are about to shoot you." Andre says trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah but you can't do anything to stop them from shooting you. You're as good as dead." Jade says with a slight smirk on her face.

Tori glared at her. "Do you ever take a day off?"

"Oh I do just not when it comes to you."

"Ladies let's not kill each other, we have enough people trying to do that for us." Andre says.

"Look we need to get a plan together we can't stay in her forever." Beck walks over to the door and slowing opens it just a bit. He stuck his head out to see if he can see anything. He doesn't see much, just a bunch of tress and some buildings but no sign of life. He pulls his head back in and closes the door. "There is a huge hill on the over side of the island. If we can get there we might be able to see most of the island and that could give us an advantage."

"Who's going outside first?" Cat quietly asked

"I think Trina should since she got us into this mess." Jade said. Everyone was staring at Trina.

"No guys. You can't make me go out there."

"Make sure you have your gun handy. You might need it." Jade didn't want to see Trina hurt but she might as well make light of the situation.

Trina slowly stood up and grabbed her gun. They all walked to the door and Trina walked out and looked around. She took a few steps around the side of the building. She felt someone grab her arm and slam her again the wall. She felt a burning pain in her forearm. She turns around to see her once crush Shawn Becker. He had her pinned up against the wall. She scrambled to get the gun out of her pocket. He raised his hand to plunge the knife into her chest.

**I'm up to 10 reviews! Thanks to those people who for the awesome reviews! I want a total of 15 reviews before I update!**


	5. Russian Roulette

**Summary: The gang gets tricked onto a deserted island. Where winning is everything and losing is not an option. There is only one way off, question is can you kill your best friend?**

**A/N: So I was a little disappointed that I didn't get 5 reviews on this chapter, but that's ok because the reviews I got were so awesome. So thank you to those who reviewed! Ok here is chapter 5 for you! Please read and review. Anyone who reviews will get a sneak peak at chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**Chapter 5- Russian Roulette**

Everything happened so fast, before Trina could even think she heard a gunshot. Shawn's eyes widened, he dropped to the ground. Trina was frozen still, gun in hand and blood on her. "Oh my god what did I do? I'm so sorry Shawn!" She knelt down beside him and checked his pulse. Trina Vega killed Shawn Becker.

Trina ran back into the building tears streaming down her face. Once inside she dropped to the ground. "Trina are you ok? What happened?" Tori scanned over her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I…I killed Shawn. I didn't mean to." She looked at every one of them hoping they wouldn't think she was a bad person. Trina never cares what people think of her but right now she needed these people more than anything. "He was about to stab me and I shot him. I didn't even realize I did it."

"It's ok, It's ok. I'm just glad you're ok." Tori wrapped her arms around Trina tightly.

"You said he was going to stab you. Did you get his knife off of him?" Beck asked

"No, why would I want his knife?"

"Because the more weapons we have the better. Plus Jade and Tori don't actually have weapons."

Beck walks over to the door and slowly slips outside. He rounded the corner and saw Shawn's lifeless body lying there. He never seen a dead body like this before and he hoped he would never have to see anything like that again, but unfortunately he knew he was going to see a lot more. He quickly grabbed the knife and ran back into the building. Beck hands the knife to Jade. Jade stared at the knife for a while then handed it to Tori.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because you need it more than I do. I have Beck to keep me safe. You need something to keep you safe."

"I think we need to split up, I mean if we stay together we're easier to spot." Andre said.

"You're right. We need to split up into three groups. Jade will be with me. Andre and Tori. And Robbie, Cat and Trina. Is that good?"

Everyone nodded their heads. None of them really wanted to separate but if they wanted any chance of survival then that's what they had to do. Cat jumped into Jade's arms and held on tight. "Jade please be safe."

Jade could feel tears forming in her eyes and for once she didn't care if they all saw her cry. "I will. I promise I will see you soon. I love you Cat."

"I love you too Jadey."

While Cat was saying her goodbyes to the others, Jade stood their staring at Tori. Finally she walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. Tori was surprised by this, she didn't expect anything but a sarcastic remark about not doing something stupid that would get Andre killed. But what Tori heard next was not something see ever thought she would ever hear. "Be safe and I love you Tori."

"I love you too Jade." A small smile came across her lips.

"Ok it's 4:00pm now let's meet back here at the "safe house" by sometime tonight." Beck grabbed Jade's hand and opened the door slightly to make sure they were all clear.

"Cat I want you to take my ax." Robbie handed her his weapon.

"But what about you? You have no weapon now."

"I will be fine I want you to be safe."

Once outside Beck and Jade head to the left, while Robbie, Cat, and Trina go right. Andre and Tori head to the back of the building and continue that way.

Beck and Jade slowly make their way to the hill Beck had mentioned earlier. Jade had the electronic tracer clinched as tight as she could in her hand. Another read dot showed up on her tracer. "There is someone around us Beck."

"Ok stay down by these bushes. I'm going to see if there is anyone in that house over there."

Beck walked over to the little 2 roomed shack and peaked into the windows. He didn't see anyone but it did look like someone had been here. Not knowing if whoever was here would be coming back, he wasn't sure if it was safe to go in. But considering the current situation they were in right now they had no other choice. He quickly walked back to the bush he had left Jade at.

"Jade I think that shack is safe enough at least for a little whi…Jade? Jade?!" She wasn't there. He searched the whole area and she was nowhere to be found.

Jade was gone.

Robbie Cat and Trina found a good size building. It looked to be a hotel at one point. "Can we please take a break? I'm so tired." Trina complained.

"Yeah taking a break sounds like a good idea. I don't think being outside for long periods of time is a good idea anyway. Trina let me see your gun, I want to check the inside before you two go in." Trina handed Robbie her gun. He walked inside the main entrance and looked around. There wasn't much in the lobby area, just an old couch. He looked through the other rooms on the main floor and didn't see anyone else in here. "Hey guys I think we're good." He handed Trina's back her gun.

Once inside they sat down and relaxed or as much as they could giving the situation. Cat couldn't believe how Robbie was acting. Usually he is the one to cower behind everyone even the girls, but right now Robbie was different he had stepped up and was their protector. She was so proud of him.

After about 20 minutes of relaxing they decided to check the rooms upstairs. They checked all the room to the right of the staircase and they were empty. As they pushed open to door to the third room on the left of the staircase they saw a book bag but didn't see anyone in the room. Once they were all in the room the door slammed closed. Everyone jumped and turned to see who had closed the door. Cat gasped when she saw her blonde hair addicted ex-boyfriend Evan Snith…wait that isn't right…oh Smith, Evan Smith!

Evan saw Trina's gun hanging out of her pocket "So here's how this is going to go." He walked over to Trina and pulled the gun out of her pocket. "I want all your weapons or I shoot her." Evan aimed Trina's gun at her own head. "I don't have a weapon." Evan didn't believe that. He took Cat's taser and patted Robbie down and just like he said he didn't have a weapon on him.

"Instead of just killing all of you I'll make you a deal. I will let the girls go, if you play Russian roulette with me."

Robbie looked at Cat. He knew this would be the last time he would ever see her again. "Ok." His voice was small.

"NO! Robbie don't do it! Please!"

"Cat I have to for you and Trina. Don't worry I'll be fine I'll win this game" He gave her a hug.

Evan was already at the table emptying the gun of all its bullets but one. "Oh I forgot to mention the girls have to stay for the outcome of the game."

Robbie took a seat at the other end of the table. He looked over at Cat and mouthed I love you. She started crying and mouthed I love you too back to him. "I'll be nice and go first." Evan spun the cylinder of the gun and placed it to his head, and pulled the trigger. Nothing.

Now it was Robbie's turn. He took the gun and spun the cylinder. Which a shaky hand he brought the gun to his head. This was it the moment of true.

Robbie pulled the trigger.

**I want a total of 20 reviews so that's only 6 more!**


	6. Too Far Gone

**Summary: The gang gets tricked onto a deserted island. Where winning is everything and losing is not an option. There is only one way off, question is can you kill your best friend?**

**A/N: Hi, Hi! I wasn't going to update today but I figured what the heck why not. Enjoy! Please read and review. Anyone that reviews will get a sneak peak at the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6- Too Far Gone**

Cat fell to her knees the room was spinning. All she could see was red. There was red all over the walls and her clothes. She couldn't process what this was or what had just happened. She felt someone's hands on her, she wasn't sure what that person was doing or who it was. She couldn't focus on anything when she noticed a body lying on the ground from the corner of her eye. "Robbie" Cat whispered. She backed up against the wall. She couldn't look at him like that. Cat was brought out of her daze by a body crashing on the floor in front of her. She looked over at Trina who was standing holding a bloody hand ax.

Cat looked at the body that had just hit the floor in front of her. It was Evan. Trina was the one that was touching her, she had taken the ax from Cat's pocket and killed Evan. Cat picked the gun up that was lying beside Robbie and grabbed the bullets and taser off the table and put it in her book bag. "Trina are you ok?" Cat walked over to a frozen Trina.

"I…I…he…" Trina couldn't process what see had just done. She dropped the ax on the ground and ran out of the building. "TRINA WAIT, don't leave me alone." Cat ran after her but once she got outside Trina wasn't anywhere in sight.

Cat was all alone.

Beck had searched for hours and couldn't find Jade anywhere. He didn't know if she was ok, he couldn't take not knowing.

"Ok this is your 6:00pm announcement. B1 and C1 are your death zones until the next announcement. Now for the death, I will announce them by their number."

"Please God don't let her be on here." Beck grabbed his paper and pen so he could mark everything off.

"Boy #8, boy #9, and boy #10."

Wait that's Robbie. That can't be true. But it is.

"Girl #3 and girl #7."

A huge relief came over him, Jade wasn't dead. But where could she be? Maybe back at their meeting place. He took one more look at his death paper to make sure it was all correct.

BOYS

#1 Alan Masterson

#2 Danny Farve

#3 Andre Harris

#4 Ryder Daniels

#5 Chad Reynolds

#6 Beck Oliver

**#7 Sinjin Van Cleef **

**#8 Shawn Becker**

**#9 Evan Smith**

**#10 Robbie Shapiro **

GIRLS

#1 Hope Quincy

#2 Trina Vega

**#3 Tara Ganz**

#4 Jade West

#5 Sadie Bowman

#6 Nina Darby

**#7 Haley Ferguson**

#8 Cat Valentine

#9 Tori Vega

#10 Alyssa Vaughn

Grasping at straws Beck thought that maybe Jade went to the building they all were supposed to meet at. He gathered his stuff and quickly but quietly made his way to the "Safe house".

Trina had been walking for what seemed like hours, she was tired and hungry. She stumbled upon a two story building it wasn't very big maybe two normal size rooms on the first level and maybe just one on the top level. She quietly snuck over to the side of the house to look through the window. Inside she saw Alan, Nina, Chad, and Sadie. She was a little upset she couldn't rest, I mean come on her Fuzzini boots were killing her. Trina took a few steps back from the window and turned around.

"AAAHHHH!"

Trina was knocked out cold.

Beck made it back to the safe house. He could hear cry coming from inside. He prayed it was Jade. He cracked the door open just a bit to see who was inside.

"Cat!" He ran in and wrapped his arms around her. "Cat are you ok? Where's Trina and Ro…." He remembered what happened to Robbie. He wondered it Cat was there when it happened.

"Robbie's dead and I can't find Trina, she ran off after she killed Evan. She left me alone. I was so scared Beck."

"Shhh its ok Cat I'm here now." Beck rocked her back and forth

"Where's Jade."

Beck stopped rocking her, he could feel tears coming to his eyes but he couldn't let them fall not while Cat was around. She wouldn't be able to handle any of this he had to be strong for her. "I don't know Cat, she just disappeared."

"What? Oh my God! What if she's dead?"

"She's not dead they didn't say her number on the announcement."

The door to the building started to open. Beck jumped in front of Cat and quickly grabbed his gun. He was shaky but he was able to point it at the door. "Hey man it's just us." Andre put his hand up in defeat."

"Hey, you both ok?" Beck put his gun back.

"Yeah, what about you guys?" Andre scans the building. Someone is missing. "Hey where's Jade?"

"Yeah, and Trina?" Tori was a little worried.

"I don't know." Andre could see the pain in his eyes.

"You don't know where they are? They're missing!?" Tori started freaking out.

"They're not dead, don't worry we will find them." Andre put his arm around Tori to comfort her.

"But Robbie…." Cat couldn't bring herself to say the last part of that.

"I know we heard." Tori went over and gave her a hug. "Are you ok?"

"No, I saw the whole thing. Trina and I both did. Then she killed Evan and ran off."

"We got to go find them, we have to go now." Tori said.

"We can't do anything right now it's too dark. We'll look for Jade and Trina in the morning, but right now we have to stick together and try and make it through the night." Beck didn't like saying to wait to look for them but it was there only choice.

**A/N: Please don't kill me for this chapter! I know people didn't want anyone to die and trust me I didn't want any of them to die either but the truth is if I let them all live it wouldn't be very suspenseful now would it. Hope you still liked it though, let me know by reviewing! **


	7. Can You Run Faster Than Time?

**Summary: ****The gang gets tricked onto a deserted island. Where winning is everything and losing is not an option. There is only one way off, question is can you kill your best friend?**

**A/N:**** Hi! Here is another chapter for you! Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. Anyone who leaves a review will get a sneak peak at the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious or Battle Royale!**

**Chapter- 7- Can You Run Faster Than Time?**

The gang got up real early to search for their friends. They were tired, hungry, and in pain. "Ok guys, we need to start looking for Jade and Trina." Tori said while getting her things together.

"Yeah, we have a lot of area to cover. We need to split up. Andre and Tori. Me and Cat. So looking at the map areas B1 and C1 are death zones so no need to look there. We are currently in area B3. Andre and Tori you look in areas A3 and A2. Cat and I will look in C3 and C2."

"Sounds good to me man." Andre said while looking at his map

They gathered their stuff and headed out into the unknown.

Beck and Cat went to the area where Jade had gone missing (C3). They spent an hour looking and no sign of either of them. "Do you hear that?" Cat stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed Becks arm.

"Yeah, stay quiet." Beck turned around to where he heard the sound, but as soon as he turned around he got punched in the face. Beck stumbled backwards but didn't fall. Once he processed what had happened he saw who gave him that harsh blow.

"Ryder?"

"Yep, yep! Hope you can think fast." Ryder lunged at him knocking them both to the ground.

Cat froze she didn't know what to do. Ryder was obvious stronger than her. The fight was about even, every time Ryder threw a punch Beck threw one right back. She reached into her pocket and felt her gun and her taser. She just couldn't kill someone so the taser would have to do. She pulled it out and touched Ryder.

"AAAHHH" Ryder fell over and Beck got up, grabbed Cat's hand and ran.

Meanwhile Andre and Tori weren't having any luck finding them either. They went into the last building in the area and started looking around the rooms. They went upstairs and opened up the wrong door.

"Oh my God Robbie." Tori looked away.

"Let's get out of here." Andre put his hands on her shoulders and guided her out of the room.

Once outside they looked around, the place looked deserted. "Look they're not in this area let's go to the next one and look."

After scanning that area for what seemed like an hour, they decided they weren't there either. "Let's find Beck and Cat and see if they had any luck."

Tori nodded her head sadly. She was really worried, the longer they were missing the better chance that they were dead. She just wanted to hear the morning announcement of who had died, she needed to know.

They were half way through area B2 when they spotted someone. "Hold up I see something." Andre and Tori went behind a bush and he got his knife ready just in case he needed it. The figures got closer and Andre lowered knife. "Hey Beck, Cat over here." Andre and Tori came out from behind the bushes and saw Becks face. "Oh my God Beck what happen your face?" Tori ran over to him to get a better look. "Ryder, I swear if I'm going to kill anyone it will be him! So I'm guessing you had no luck finding Jade or Trina."

"None"

"Ok everyone….that's left, it's 9:00am so it's time for your morning announcements. Your death zones are A1 and C3. And on a sad note no one has died since the last announcement. Come on people one more day and I will turn it in to a massacre if no one else dies."

"Oh thanks god they are still alive!" Beck was so relieved there was still a chance at finding her alive. But where could she be. Beck took another look at the map. He knew they weren't in areas B1 and C1 because they were the last death zones. They weren't in areas A2, A3 B2, B3, C2, or C3 because they just looked though all of them. The only area left was…..Beck's eyes went wide. "Oh my God they have to be in A1, it's the only area we haven't checked and it's a death zone now. We have twenty minutes to get there and find them."

Alyssa was pouring soup into two small bowls. She looked around to make sure no one was in the room with her and carefully put a lot of cyanide in them. She didn't want anyone to see because the people she ban together with which were Alan, Chad, Nina, and Sadie didn't want to kill anyone and she didn't want to either but she was going to kill Jade. It was her fault she never got her chance with Beck. Since Trina was trapped with Jade she was going to have to pay also. Alyssa sat the soup and the spoons on the table and turned around to get rid of the rest of the soup

"Oh you made soup, I'm starving!"

Alyassa turned around to see Nina eating the soup. "Nina no!"

"What I'm hungry."

Alyassa composed herself she didn't want anyone to know she did it. "That soup wasn't for you." She took the soup and tossed it into the trash. She walked in to the other room with the rest of them. "Did you hear the announcement, we have to get out of here." Chad stood up to get his stuff.

Nina stumbled out into the other room where the others were. She was acting as if she couldn't breathe. She was holding her throat and making odd noises.

"Nina are you ok?" Alan stood up followed by the rest.

Nina began throwing up, and then she feel to the ground and started convulsing. Then she just stopped. Nina was dead.

"Oh my god, Nina." Sadie looked at her in shock.

"Someone poisoned her!" Chad yelled.

Alyssa was afraid, she turned around and grabbed Nina's ax. "Ok who did it?" Alyssa hoped no one would figure out it was her. Chad saw her grab a weapon so he grabbed the knife off the table. "I don't know who it was but I'm not taking any chances."

"I bet it was Sadie, she never really liked Nina to begin with." Alyssa hoped it would throw them off.

"It wasn't me! It was you, you were the one making food!"

Sadie had said too much. Alyssa took the ax slammed it into Sadie's head. Chad jumped causing him to drop the knife. Without a second thought Alyssa ran over to Chad and killed him also. She picked up the knife and jumped on to Alan slitting his throat. Alyssa looked down at what she had done, she was actually satisfied. She grabbed the electronic tracer, and taser, along with the knife and ax, and ran out of the area to a safer place.

Jade was searching every area of the room trying to find a way out. "Ok Trina we have to get out of here like now!" Jade was panicking. They only had about 5 minutes to get out the room they were locked in and get out of the area. "Get off your ass and help me!" Jade demanded.

"We're going to die Jade. We are actually going to die." Trina was scared. She had every right to be, they were running out of time but sitting there wasn't going to help anything. Jade walked over to her and slapped her across the face.

"OW! What was that for?"

"To snap you out of your shit! Now help get us out of here!"

Trina got up and started looking around. "The door, if we both ran at it we might be able to knock it down." On the count of three they both ran at the door. "OW!" Unfortunately the door won. They stumbled to stand. "Ok again." They ran at the door, this time it loosed. "Ok one more time." Again they ran at the door and they were able to knock it down.

"Oh my God we're free!" Trina jumped with joy.

Jade looked down at her watch. "Ok we have one minute to get out of here and out of the death zone. We need to go now." They ran down the stairs and into the other room, they stopped dead in their tracks. There were four dead bodies lying on the floor. The smell off death filled the room, they covered their mouth and noses with their hands. "Trina come on we have to step over them."

Trina opened the door to the building. "Look there's Tori and the rest. There not that far." Trina hadn't been that happy in a while.

"We have ten seconds to get to them. RUN!" Jade yelled.

_Ten_

Jade and Trina took off running as fast as they could.

_Nine_

Trina couldn't believe they were actually going to make it.

_Eight_

Jade couldn't wait to be in Beck's arms again. She was so close yet so far away.

_Seven_

Trina's feet were killing her. Damn Fuzzini boots!

_Six_

Where is Trina she was right beside me?

_Five_

"Come on guys. You are so close." Beck smiled

_Four_

Jade hadn't seen a smile on him like that in days. She missed it so much.

_Three_

"Come on Trina, faster!" Tori was starting to worry. There were only seconds left.

_Two_

Damn 10 inch heels.

_One_

Jade lunged herself in to Beck's arms just in time causing them to both fall on the ground. Trina was only feet away from them. "Oh my God is she going to make it?" Tori wasn't sure. She only had about a second to get to them.


	8. The Wind Blows

**Summary: ****The gang gets tricked onto a deserted island. Where winning is everything and losing is not an option. There is only one way off, question is can you kill your best friend?**

**A/N: ****Hi! This is a really short chapter and I apologize but I really wanted all this to be a chapter of its own. Hope you enjoy it! If anyone has any question please feel free to ask. Please R&R. Anyone that reviews will get a sneak peak of the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** **Sadly I don't own Victorious.**

**Chapter 8- The Wind Blows**

Tori fell to her knees. She couldn't believe her sister was dead. The gang stood there, they couldn't grasp what they just saw. Trina was so close but time ran out and her necklace exploded causing her neck to explode. They watched the whole thing. Jade buried her head into Becks chest. Andre grabbed Tori to help her up. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried uncontrollably.

Tori stopped crying and looked around at everyone. She didn't want to be around them. Tori ran, she ran as fast as she could until she felt hands grab around her waist. She fell to the ground and looked at who ever had her. "Tori, Tori. Please just stop. Don't run away from me." Tori thrashed around in Andre's hold. She finally gave up and laid on the ground. She knew she was going to die but she didn't care anymore she just wanted it all to end soon. "Andre there is no way out of this. There is a good chance that we are both going to die."

"No, don't talk like that. We are going to make it out together alive."

"No, truth of the matter is that there is a slim chance that one of us will make it out alive. There is no way more than one person will."

Andre knew she was right there wasn't anything he or anyone could do to keep them both alive. He would sacrifice his life for hers in a heartbeat. And if they were both alive at the end of this he would kill himself to make sure she would live.

"Tori I want to tell you something."

"What's that?" She turned herself to face him.

"Well this might be the only chance I get to tell you this but I love you and I know you don't like me like that but I had to-" Andre was cut off by Tori's lips. The kiss was rough but passionate. Her lips were soft and smooth. It felt like a perfect moment….aside from being on a deserted island and about to die.

"I love you too. I have loved you from like my second week at HA. Everyone thought I wanted Beck but I didn't, I wanted you."

Andre smiled and they kissed again. "Andre I thought she was just a friend? That's what you told me when we were dating." Hope wasn't too happy to see her ex-boyfriend kissing another girl.

"Hope? What does it matter to you?" Andre jumped up off the ground.

"I don't like being made a fool of."

"Well you should be used to it. You make a fool of yourself all the time." Tori didn't like this girl from day one. Hope lunged at Tori with her ax in her hand she was going to die!

"NO!" Andre jumped in front of Tori.

Hope sank her ax into Andre's chest. She pulled the ax out of him and continued to slam her ax into him. Tori panicked, she grabbed the knife out of her pocket and stabbed Hope in the back. Hope fell to the ground. Tori got on top of her and stabbed her repeatedly with the knife until Hope was no longer moving. Tori ran over to a barely alive Andre. "Andre are you ok?" She knew he wasn't.

"I…I love you Tori."

"I love you too. Andre? ANDRE?" Tori shook him but he wouldn't respond to her. The wind blew her hair out of her face and she looked down at her hands they were covered in blood, Andre's and Hope's. A wave of anger came over her. She grabbed Hope's ax and Andre's knife. She bent down to Andre and gave him one last kiss. She was pissed and this meant war!

"I WILL KILL EVERYONE ON THIS DAMN ISLAND!" Everyone except Beck, Jade, and Cat.

**Please read and review!**


	9. Kiss Yourself Goodbye

**Summary: ****The gang gets tricked onto a deserted island. Where winning is everything and losing is not an option. There is only one way off, question is can you kill your best friend?**

**A/N:**** Hi. I'm back with another chapter! I hope you like it! Read and Review. Anyone that reviews will get a sneak peak at the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious. **

**Chapter 9- Kiss Yourself Goodbye**

Hours had passed and Tori finally calmed down a bit. She wondered how the others were doing. "I hate this. I saw my friend dead, I watched the guy I love die, I watched my sister die, I don't even know if the other are alive or not, and I don't even know if I'm going to be alive after tomorrow or even tonight. Now I'm talking to myself and am slowly going crazy."

She made her way back to the safe house in hopes the other would be there. "Tori are you ok?" Jade slowly walked up to her. Tori never said a word, she just closed the door and slid down to the ground. Jade became confused. "Hey where is Andre?"

Tori looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Ok time for the evening announcements. Death zones are A2 and B3. Deaths are boy #1, boy #3, and boy #5. Girl #1, girl #2, girl #5, and girl #6. One more day let's kill the rest off."

Beck looked down at his paper. Another one of them gone and on top of that there safe house is a death zone.

BOYS

**#1 Alan Masterson**

#2 Danny Farve

**#3 Andre Harris **

#4 Ryder Daniels

**#5 Chad Reynolds **

#6 Beck Oliver

**#7 Sinjin Van Cleef **

**#8 Shawn Becker **

**#9 Evan Smith**

**#10 Robbie Shapiro**

GIRLS

**#1 Hope Quincy**

**#2 Trina Vega**

**#3 Tara Ganz**

#4 Jade West

**#5 Sadie Bowman**

**#6 Nina Darby**

**#7 Haley Ferguson**

#8 Cat Valentine

#9 Tori Vega

#10 Alyssa Vaughn

"We have to get out of here this is a death zone now." Beck gathered his things as did Jade and Cat but Tori just sat there dazed.

"Tori we have to go." Jade said. Tori didn't move or even acknowledge her. Jade went over to Tori, she looked broken. "Tori?"

"He told me he was in love with me."

Jade bent down to her level. She wasn't usually nice to her but they have gotten closer and they were in a bad situation. "I am so sorry Tori, I know this is hard for you but we have-"

"NO! You don't know how hard this is. Beck is still alive."

Jade became irritated did she really think that they didn't understand how she felt. "I may not have lost Beck yet but I know that I will, either him dying or me or even both. But I can't think about that right now because if I did I would lose it. And don't think I would hesitate killing everyone on this fucking island including myself just to keep him alive because I would in a heartbeat."

"Even us?" Cats voice was small.

"No Cat I couldn't do that to you….or even Tori."

"Kk."

"Jade I want you to take my gun so you have some kind of protection." Beck held out his gun to her.

"No that's the only weapon you have."

"Look I have three weapons, Jade can take my knife." Tori offered.

Beck puts the gun in Jades hands. "I'll take the knife, Jade take the gun."

"But-"

"Jade!"

Jade took the gun. They left the building and headed east. The came across the same building Beck and Jade had found on the first day. It was getting late and they were exhausted and they needed a place to sleep for the night. They checked the two room building and it was clear.

They were sitting on the floor talking about their friends and all the funny things they use to do.

"You know this will be the only time I will ever say this but I miss Robbie with Rex, as annoying as it was, I would give anything to have that back." Jade said staring off at the wall. Beck gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

"As much as I hated it I'm going to miss Trina's birth week." Tori laughed slightly remembering all the hard work she put into the gifts for Trina and her still wanting more.

"I'm going to miss sitting in the halls in between class and listen to Andre play his piano." Beck smiled to himself. He never realized how much he took for granted in life. He looked over at Jade and realized that this might be the last full day he would ever spend with her. He thought back to their relationship and wished he could do so much of it over again. He wouldn't make her jealous on purpose. When things got a little too hard he wouldn't have bailed on her, he would have been a man and opened the door before she got to ten and talked things out with her. But there is nothing he can do to change that. At least after everything he did she still took him back and he was grateful for that. "I love you Jade!"

Jade looked at him. "I love you too Beck." She looked in his eyes and it was different. When she use to look into his eyes she use to see the future but right now she sees the end which just happens to be her future. Ironic huh?

"I'm going to go out back and go to the bathroom." Beck got up and left. He took care of his business and when he was done he turned around.

"AAAHHH!"

"Tasers hurt don't they Beck but you know what hurts worse? An ax, but don't worry I won't use that on you. I will however use it on your bitch girlfriend."

"I won't let you touch her."

"Then I guess I'm going to have to kill you too then."

Jade, Cat and Tori heard Beck scream. They jumped up and Jade grabbed Beck's gun off the floor. When they came around the corner of the building they saw Alyssa on top of Beck, with an ax in her hand coming down on him.

"NO!" Jade screamed in terror.

**Please review!**


	10. It Ends Tonight

**Summary: ****The gang gets tricked onto a deserted island. Where winning is everything and losing is not an option. There is only one way off, question is can you kill your best friend?**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I was surprised at how many reviews I got on the last chapter! Thanks all who reviewed it made my day! Ok here is a new chapter…don't kill me for this chapter. Some of you wont be happy with this. We are getting to the end of the story, only a few more chapters left. R&R. Anyone who reviews will get a sneak peak at the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer:**** You know I don't own Victorious because if I did it wouldn't have been cancelled!**

**Chapter 10- It Ends Tonight**

Jade pointed her gun at Alyssa and shot her in the head. She ran over to him and drop to the ground beside him. "Beck are you ok?" Jade had never been so terrified in her life than when she saw Alyssa about to kill him. **(Beck fans you may now breath again ) **

"Yeah." Beck noticed Jade was shaking. He took the gun out of her hands and hugged her as tight as he could. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah now that I'm in your arms."

"Let's get back inside." Cat didn't like to see dead people. She didn't like violence at all.

They all went around to the front of the building and went inside. Tori was about to go in when she realized no one took Alyssa's ax, she turned around and went to get it. She looked over the area where Alyssa was and she couldn't find it. "Now I know it's here somewhere, no one else took it." At that moment she realized she wasn't alone.

"I'm so sorry Tori, I really am but what other choice do I have?"

That voice was familiar, she knew exactly who it was. "Danny please don't." Tori's body frozen she couldn't move to run. She was scared she had never been in this kind of situation before.

"I'm sorry Tori but I don't want to die." He had her cornered. He took Alyssa's ax in his hand. "I'll try to make it quick"

"AAAHHH"

Tori Vega was dead.

The other three heard Tori scream they ran out to see what had happened. They hadn't even realized that she turned around.

"Tori!" Cat fell at her side. "Tori, you have to be ok!"

They heard gun shots but couldn't see anyone. "Come on Cat let's get inside." Jade grabbed the gun out of Beck's pocket. "Cat come one." Cat was still at Tori's side crying. Jade knew something was wrong. "Cat are you ok?" She walked up to her and that's when she noticed Cat was shot in her chest. "Oh my God, BECK CAT WAS SHOT!"

Beck ran over and picked her up bridal style, he ran inside with Jade right behind him. Jade took one last look at Tori and saw something out of the corner of her eye. She saw someone in the bushes watching her. It had to be Tori's killer. And who ever this was probably didn't have a gun. His angle isn't where the bullets were coming from. Jade raised her gun at the person. "Come out now!" Danny came out with his hands up.

Beck laid Cat down on the ground. "Jade I need….Jade? Shit." He ran back outside and found her pointing the gun at Danny.

"Did you kill Tori?" Jade was furious.

"Answer me damn it!" She pulled back on the hammer of the gun. "I will fucking shoot you! Did you kill Tori?"

"Yes."

Jade wasted no time pulling the trigger.

Danny Farve was dead.

Beck took the gun out of her hands and wrapped his arms around her. "Jade are you ok?"

"Cat needs us." Jade shrugged out of his grip and ran into the building. "Cat, Cat are you ok?" She ran over to her and dropped down next to her. Beck took place on the other side of Cat. He took his plaid over shirt off and but it on Cat's chest and applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

"It hurts Jadey, really bad."

"I know kitty cat but Beck and I are going to make you all better, ok just stay with me."

"But Jade I'm so tired I just want to go to sleep." Cat began to close her eyes.

"NO CAT, don't close your eyes. You can't go to sleep you have to stay with me. As soon as we get off this island what are we going to do?" Jade had to try anything to get Cat to keep talking.

"Jade I'm not going to make it off the island."

"Don't talk like that. What do you want when we get off this island.?"

"Bibble." A small smile came across Cat's face when she thought about the sweet addicting snack.

Jade chuckled to herself. "You can have as much bibble as you want." Jade noticed Cat's eyes starting to close. She had to keep her talking. "What was the last crazy thing your brother did? Tell me about it."

Cat laughed so quietly Jade almost couldn't hear her. "My bother was in this same situation except in was on the beach and he was wearing a bra. And the little kids were attacking him with water guns. And he was running around yelling 'I'm the king of the world' then the jar of peanut butter he always keeps in his pants got all…."

"Cat, CAT! Then what?" What Jade wouldn't give to hear her talk about her wacko brother.

This was the hardest death for her to take. Cat was…..no is her best friend. She couldn't handle this 'game' anymore. "I want off this fucking island! I can't do this anymore!" She broke down crying. Beck wrapped her into his arms and pulled her tight. They both needed each other. They were all they had left. Beck was determined to find a way for both of them to get off the island alive.

Once Jade was done saying all she had to say to Cat, he pulled her into the other room. It was really late at night and they needed their sleep. They weren't sure if they were the only ones left or not but they needed their strength just in case they weren't.

Beck kept his gun by his side the whole night. He also kept a knife in his boot. He held Jade as close as he could he wasn't letting anything happen to her. Hell he already planned that when it came down to it he would kill himself just so she would live.

**So for those of you that are Cat fans I'm really sorry! For those of you that are Beck fan I told you to trust me **


	11. And Then There Were Three

**Summary: ****The gang gets tricked onto a deserted island. Where winning is everything and losing is not an option. There is only one way off, question is can you kill your best friend?**

**A/N:**** Hi everyone! Well there is one more chapter after this one! So sad it's coming to an end. Please R&R. Anyone that reviews will get a sneak peak at the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Victorious.**

**Chapter 11- And Then There Were Three**

They were awoken by the sound of a horn. It was 9:00am, it was time for their announcement. Beck and Jade quickly scrambled for their map.

"Good morning! Today is the day, hope you all are as excited as I am. Ok we are going to start with the deaths first today. Boy #2. Girl #8, #9, and #10.

BOYS

**#1 Alan Masterson**

**#2 Danny Farve **

**#3 Andre Harris**

#4 Ryder Daniels

**#5 Chad Reynolds **

#6 Beck Oliver

**#7 Sinjin Van Cleef **

**#8 Shawn Becker **

**#9 Evan Smith**

**#10 Robbie Shapiro**

GIRL

**#1 Hope Quincy**

**#2 Trina Vega**

**#3 Tara Ganz**

#4 Jade West

**#5 Sadie Bowman**

**#6 Nina Darby**

**#7 Haley Ferguson**

**#8 Cat Valentine**

**#9 Tori Vega**

**#10 Alyssa Vaughn**

Jade looked down at her paper. "That only leaves me, you, and Ryder."

"Ok now the death zones. They are A1, A2, A3, B1, B2, B3, C2, C3. Oh and to make things more fun, you only have 10 minutes this time to get out of a death zone. At the edge of the island is a rescue boat for the winner. There is also a line painted on the edge of the island that is the finish line. If you are the only one alive and you cross it then you won, but if you cross the line and other people are still alive then you all die. Have fun!

"So it looks like the only zone left that we can go to is C1." Beck eyes widened when he looked back at the map. "Shit! We are one of the furthest from that zone and we only have 10 minutes to get there!" They got up and gathered their weapons as fast as they could. Jade ran over and gave Cat on last kiss on her cheek. Anyone else would have that it was disturbing to kiss a dead person but not Jade, well only if it were Cat and Beck. They ran as fast as they could hand and hand through the island. They weren't even sure if they were going to make there before time ran out.

"I can't run anymore I have to stop." Jade couldn't breathe. Her chest felt like it was on fire.

"We have to keep running babe."

"You go without me. I'll be fine." Jade meant it. She wanted him to be safe.

"I'm not leaving you here! Now get up and let's go, we only have 5 minutes left to get there." He grabbed her by the arm and yanked up and started running.

Luckily they made it with less than a minute to spare.

"Why is this the only safe zone?"

"Well they want us to kill each other off so if they put us in a small area then we will have no other option but to kill each other to survive." Beck pulled her into a bush. They knew the only person left was Ryder, that is if he made it to the safe zone on time.

Beck looked around for a safe place for them to go. He saw a small 2 room building not too far from them. "Hey that building over there, I want you to go in there and stay there."

"What about you?"

"I'll be there soon. I'm just going to keep a look out for Ryder a little while longer."

Jade nodded her head slowly. She was worried about him, she didn't want to leave his side. But she did as he asked. She opened the door to the building and closed it quickly. She looked around the first room as much as she could. She couldn't see much, the room was very dark since it had no windows. The only light that shined in was from a window from the other room. She slowly made her way to the other room. As she rounded the corner she heard the hammer of a gun cock back.

"Hands up now!" Ryder had the gun pointed at her head.

Jade stood there frozen. Ways of escaping raced through her head. But it was useless her gun was in her pocket and she wouldn't be quick enough to get it and shoot him before he shot her. She slowly put her hands up.

"Up against the wall!" He used the gun to motion her to the wall.

Once she was against the wall he started to pat her down for weapons.

"Get off of me and I'll just give you my damn weapons!" Jade used one hand to reach into her pocket while she still had the other hand in the air. She handed him her gun, knife, and ax.

"Giving up so easily Jade." He had an evil smirk on his face.

"No. I just don't want your filthy hands on me."

"Oh come on Jade you know you have always wanted me." He pressed his body up against hers and started kissing her neck making his way up to her mouth. Jade bit his lip. "You little bitch!" He wasn't happy about that. He slapped her as hard as he could across her face causing her to slam into the ground and scream.

Beck had just walked into the building and he could hear Ryder calling Jade a bitch. Then he heard a slap and Jade scream. He quickly but quietly ran to the other side of the room next to the room Ryder and Jade were in. He watched as Ryder grabbed Jade by the hair and dragged her to where he wanted her, pull her up by her hair and slam her against the wall. Beck slowly grabbed his gun out of his back pocket and stepped into the door way. His gun was pointed at Ryder. Ryder was facing Jade which meant that his back was to Beck. Jade saw Beck and she quickly looked away hoping she didn't give away his position. Ryder pushed his gun up against Jade's head really hard. "I'll shoot her right now, pretty boy!"


	12. Time Stands Still

**Summary: ****The gang gets tricked onto a deserted island. Where winning is everything and losing is not an option. There is only one way off, question is can you kill your best friend?**

**A/N: **** Holla! This is the last chapter So sad it has to come to an end but now you will know the conclusion of the story. Before we get to the story I need to thank some people. First I want to thank everyone that reviewed you guys are awesome! I also want to thank RedDevil16 for always talking to me and amusing me with your predictions! And last but not least I need to that Blue Penguin Lightning for leaving a review for every chapter and for talking to me when I had writers block it always helped me and she is an awesome writer if you haven't checked out any of her stories do it now….after you finish reading mine. Anyway grab some tissues! If you have any questions just ask. I really want to hear what you think about the story. Please R&R. Anyone that reviews will get a sneak peek at the first chapter of my new story "Sliders". I should have the first chapter posted in the next two weeks.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious but I do own a Beagle named Patches!**

**Chapter 12-Time Stands Still **

He turned around and pulled Jade in front of him to use her as a shield, gun still against her head. "What are you going to do now Beck? That's right nothing. There is nothing you can do. Now put the gun on the ground and kick it to the corner of the room." He did exactly what he was told to do. "Now you go to the other side of the room." Once Beck was where Ryder wanted him to be he let go of Jade and pushed her back against the wall.

"Now my lovely Jade, what am I going to do with you? I think I'll have a bit of fun with you." Without moving the gun from her head he cupped her check with his other hand and kissed her. Jade spit at him. Once again her hit her. "Feisty aren't we." She pulled herself up off the ground. "How am I going to kill you?" He turned around to think about that for a minute. Jade remembered she still had her taser in her pocket, she never gave that to him. She looked at Beck and tapped her back pocket and then looked at Ryder then Beck's gun on the ground. Beck understood what she was trying to tell him, after all they had been together for almost four years at this point.

"I think I'll just kill you now and get it over with." Ryder said as he turned around to face Jade and pointed the gun at her.

"NO! Um I'll do anything you want me to just don't kill me."

"Well I'm going to kill you anyway but I can spare you for a little while longer…..IF you kiss me for a while."

Beck was so pissed, he couldn't believe what was going on. He couldn't believe how sick of a person Ryder really was.

"Ok I'll do it." Jade was discussed by the idea but she would do anything to make sure Beck was safe.

Ryder wrapped his arms around Jade and started kissing her hard. She backed up a bit but he grabbed her harder preventing her from going anywhere. He forced his tongue into her mouth. Beck was shocked at this. He knew she was only doing it because it would distract him long enough to get the gun but he still didn't like it one bit. Jade opened her eyes and looked at Beck. That brought him out of his shock. He slowly started to walk over toward the gun. Ryder stopped kissing Jade. She grabbed her taser and pushed it against his side. He started screaming and fell to the floor.

Ryder opened his eyes to see Beck standing over him with a gun pointed at him. Ryder opened his mouth to say something but Beck wasn't interested in hearing anything he had to say. The last thing Ryder heard before darkness hit him was a gun shot.

Jade ran into Beck's arms, she felt safe there. Once they released each other Beck put the gun in his pocket. They went outside and started walking to the edge of the island where the rescue boat was. They stopped about 20 feet short of the finish line. They stood there staring at it not sure what to do now.

"We are the only ones left."

"What do we do now?" Jade said.

"Either one of us lives or we both die." Beck grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. It was a passionate kiss one he will always remember even in death.

Once done with kissing they hugged. While they were hugging Jade pulled the gun out of Beck's pocket and backed away from him. "I didn't come this far for nothing." She pointed the gun at him.

"Jade what are you doing?" He was nervous. He would gladly die to save her but not like this, not her shooting him.

"Exactly what I have to do." She took the gun that was pointed at him and pointed at herself.

"JADE NO!" He tried to stop her but he was too late. He did however manage to move the gun from her head but she still shot herself. He dropped to the ground next to her and grabbed her hand. "Jade, Jade." He checked her over to see where she was shot. His eyes widened in horror when he realized Jade was shot in the chest. "Why did you do it Jade? Why?"

"Cause like I said yesterday I would kill everyone even myself to keep you alive. I love you Beck so much."

"I love you too so much Jade. I can't live without you."

"Well you're going to have to. Beck please shot me, I have to be dead and this hurts so bad."

"What? No."

Jade turned her head to the side and reached for the gun. She had her finger tips on in when Beck kicked the gun away. "Jade I can't let you do this. I'm not living without you." He leaned down and a kissed her. For Jade that was a goodbye kiss. She was getting weaker and weaker. Beck picked her up bridal style.

"Beck what are you doing? This is not Romeo and Juliet! We are not dying together." Jade tried to yell but she was so weak it came out like a whisper.

"Like I said I'm not living without you. If you die, I die." He started walking toward the finish line.

Jade tried so hard to kick and hit him so he would drop her but she was just so weak. He stopped right before the finish line and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed "I love you Jade West!" Beck took a deep breath, closed his eyes and walked over the finish line.

Nothing happened. He looked down at Jade. She was dead.

"Congratulations!" Mr. Douglas shouted coming off the boat. He strolled up to Beck chuckling, "Would you like me to take that from you, so you may board?"

Beck's eyes squeezed shut as Mr. Douglas took Jade's body from him, tears pouring uncontrollably down his face. Mr. Douglas laid Jade's body down onto the ground. Everything was spinning around, He looked down and realized that Jade wasn't in his arms anymore. He grabbed the gun out of his pocket. "You son of a bitch! This is all your fault!" Beck screamed as he shot Mr. Douglas in the face. Still sobbing, Beck picked Jade up, securing her in his arms and limped toward the ship home.

**That's it, that is the end. Tell me that you think, did it make you cry, did you know who was going to win, did you know how he was going to win? I'd like to hear from you!**


End file.
